


The Jellybean Caper

by Luspiel



Series: Harry Potter and Jazz [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Pranks, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, james is a mother hen, the black brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luspiel/pseuds/Luspiel
Summary: It’s Christmastime and Regulus has come to deliver Walburga Black’s gift to her son.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Harry Potter and Jazz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Jellybean Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s block is a drag. Enjoy this instead while I get my life together.

Regulus was waiting outside of Esmelda's portrait (no one had ever bothered to ask the fat lady what her name was). Gryffindors who passed by sneered at the Slytherin, but Regulus paid them no mind. He wasn't here for these simpletons. He heard a crash and boisterous laughing soon following it as his brother and his 3 friends approached—he was here for these simpletons. 

Sirius stopped once he caught sight of him. "What are you doing here, snake?" he growled.

"Calm yourself, beasty. I bear no ill wishes. I simply came to ask whether you would be staying here for Christmas again." 

Sirius looked confused but then again it must be hard getting by with only half a brain cell which he shares with his 3 friends. Said friends had already entered the common room after surmising him not to be a threat. James gave Sirius a swift pat on the shoulder, which in turn, made Regulus's jaw clench. 

"I'll be taking up residence with the Potter's this year. No need to worry on my account." 

Regulus could hear the dry almost sullen end despite Sirius's abhorrent try at whispering. "In that case I've come to deliver your present early." 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Is that so?" 

Regulus nodded, "Yes, mother asked me to give you a trip to St. Mungo's—" Regulus didn't miss how Sirius's hand began itching toward his sleeve where his wand was no doubt hidden. Regulus, once again, paid it no mind. He reached into the many enchanted pockets of his robes and brought out a purple sack. It was small to medium sized and filled to the brim with...something.

Sirius eyed the proffered bag warily for several seconds. "Come on, take it." Regulus grabbed Sirius's hand and placed the sack in it. With a sniff he gave his final remarks, "I reckon there's enough of that stuff to send you to St. Mungo's for sure. Consider it mother's gift to you." Sirius looked up from the offending bag just in time to catch Regulus's expression softening into something almost resembling fondness, "Merry Christmas, Sirius.”  
.  
.  
.  
"What did the little king want this time?" James has taken a liking to calling Regulus everything outside of his name mostly because Regulus views nicknames as plebeian. He didn’t, however, know that “little king” was perhaps the most accurate summation of his name.

Sirius closed the door behind himself, "Geez at least give me a second to get in will you?" They chuckled good-naturedly as Sirius flopped down on his bed.

"Ever wonder why they give us four-poster canopy beds, but can't afford to get more staff?" 

"Pete, that's another conversation for another time," Remus responded, he was feigning interest in his book but all of the Marauders were nosy gits. 

"So now that you've settled down, princess, can you tell us what happened outside?" James pushed. 

"If you must know I have just received my Christmas gift from my dear mother Walburga. One trip to St. Mungo's," Sirius pushed himself into a sitting position to further examine the bag better. James strode over to him as the other marauders converged around the—really all too luxurious for a teenager's use—bed. 

"What did Wally do this time?” Remus bemoaned. Sirius shrugged and went to open the bag, absolutely loving the attention and drama despite the circumstances. 

James clutched his hand practically before it even moved, "We should check for hexes first." 

"Good idea, mom,” Sirius chided. James rolled his eyes but wasn’t deterred in the slightest. 

Five minutes later and the Marauders had come to the conclusion that neither the bag nor its contents were hexed. In fact there was no trace of magic on them at all. It was just a regular bag packed by hand. Sirius finally opened his "gift" only to reveal—“They're jelly beans," Remus deadpanned. 

"Not just that, they're Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans," Peter munched happily. 

"But why are they all green then?" James asked. 

"They're pear flavor," came Sirius's reply. He hadn't eaten or even looked away from the candy since it was opened. "When I was little, they were my favorite sweets. Since then I've fallen out of favor with anything remotely prone to get stuck in my lovely teeth and or illustrious hair, but...I can't believe Reg remembered." 

The other Marauders slowly trickled back to doing other things. James and Peter had struck up a chess game in which Peter was lured into by the promise of a cut of Remus's chocolate stash when there was an inevitable raid by James and Sirius. 

Sirius chuckled at a previous conversation, ‘Prongs, dearest if you have to bribe someone to play chess with you wouldn't that already say something about how you play?’

‘Well Padfoot, love, if you were to shut up for just 5 minutes I’m thoroughly convinced there be world peace already.’

Remus had taken to fortifing the charms on his chocolate stash. Poor Moony didn't know that it wouldn't do him any good now that they've set their minds to it. Sirius on the other hand had reclined into his bed and was now happily munching on his jelly beans. 

Another conversation came to mind, ‘One thing is for sure, those will definitely send you into cardiac arrest and a one way ticket to St. Mungo's’ Remus mused. 

‘I don't yuck your yums, so I really don't understand this judgement I'm receiving.’ Sirius argued. Remus rolled his eyes and that was the end of that.

Sirius was now nose deep in a transfiguration book glamoured to look like 1960's Best Wizarding Wonders. For some reason transfiguration was the only subject Sirius had to really try at. Needless to say it infuriated him to no end, and, of course, he wanted to see that look of surprise on old Minnie's face when he aced his NEWTs next year. But before that he had other problems. 

Namely, the foul taste steadily filling his mouth currently. It was acrid and heady and was that the slightest twinge of sourness he detected? Sirius licked his lips experimentally and quickly decided that that was a stupid idea when he had to choke back a gag. He began searching inside the bag of previously innocent jelly beans to find multiple black beans amdist the sea of green. And there was something else, something off-white and keenly parchment looking. 

The other marauders had begun to take notice of Sirius's pinched expression and frantic rooting through the purple sack. James, in true James fashion, had walked over and began routinely hitting his back thinking that his friend was choking causing Sirius to actually begin choking on his own saliva. This did not, however, stop Sirius from pulling out the parchment and handing it to Peter to read its ignominious contents out loud. 

"Congratulations! If you are seeing this then you must not be nearly as daft as I thought you to be or have already eaten the jelly bean affectionately known as skunkspray. There are exactly 24 for each day before Christmas.  
Merry Christmas,  
R.A.B

Halfway through the note Peter had adopted a high-pitched and childish sounding voice in an attempt at imitating the younger Black brother much to the amusement of all. "That little git."

"Ugh, point that elsewhere Padfoot you're breath stinks," Peter supplied. 

Sirius covered his mouth and fumed silently for the rest of the night. Never had Sirius had cleaner teeth the following morning.


End file.
